


moonlight

by mvrcredi



Series: cap-iron bingo fills [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hunter Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, Stony Bingo, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Steve is a werewolf. Tony is a hunter.Tony doesn't know Steve is a werewolf.





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> fill for my 'au: werewolf' bingo square.

“Come on, sweetheart. Just stay in bed for one day. One day! I’m sure your case can wait that long,” Steve pouts. His arms are around Tony’s waist, his chin digging into the brunet’s shoulder. His expression reminds Tony of a hapless puppy.

“You know I can’t do that, Steve. I’m so close to the bottom of this. I know I am,” Tony says determinedly. He makes eye contact with his lover through the mirror. “As much as I wish I could...”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve huffs, dropping his arms and slinking back into their motel room. “If not staying in bed, why won’t you at least let me help you?”

Tony sighs. “I don’t want you getting into this business, Steve. It’s dangerous enough for you as is, just _being_ with me. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me.”

“I’m not completely useless, you know,” Steve mutters, flopping onto the bed. He sits slouched over. Tony knew that look, and it took restraint to not give in.

Tony shuts off the bathroom light and wanders over to the bed, and places himself next to Steve. He leans his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I know you aren’t, but what would I do without you?”

“Starve, probably,” Steve deadpans.

Tony snorts out a laugh. “Glad to know you think so highly of me. I was thinking something more sentimental, at least.”

“If anything were to happen to me, I’d want you to move on. Avenge me, maybe. Depends how gruesome my death is. But I’ll have you know I don’t plan on dying anytime soon, alright? Just go do whatever it is you do,” Steve says, before standing. He places a kiss on Tony’s head. Tony makes a noncommittal whine, frowning.

Steve smirks. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

-=-

 

As soon as Tony’s long gone, Steve lets out a sad sigh. He really wished Tony hadn’t latched onto the trail that might eventually lead to Steve. His friends, packmates, _family_ were already in immediate danger. Steve knew very well what his boyfriend was capable of.

He doesn’t care to put on a shirt as he’s out the door of the dingy motel, already on his way to transforming himself into his beastly form. He dashes for the woods behind the establishment, following both his nose and instincts to find his pack. He needed to warn them, even if it was against his own lover.

Tony was smart, and Steve knew he was close. It was only a matter of time, now.

 

-=-

 

Tony was nearly shaking as he drove back to the motel. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had turned white. He had never had a run-in go so wrong before. Nor had he ever been so scared in his life.

He could still feel the heavy weight of paws pressing down on his chest, constricting his breathing, and claws starting to dig into his skin as a ginormous wolf snarled and snapped its teeth just inches away from his face. Tony clenches his jaw. He shouldn’t have let himself off guard.

He had managed a shot at the wolf with eerie blue eyes and crisp white fur. It was a horrid shot, but it was still a silver bullet. The wolf had been warded off, enough so that Tony had been able to escape. He refused to believe there was any humanity in such a creature, after what had happened.

The harsh sound of a car horn rips Tony sharply from his thoughts. He shifts gears, speeding through the four-way stop.

Tony taps his fingers on the wheel to no music. He just wanted to get back to the motel soon, back to the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend’s arms.

The motel sign flickers its fluorescent green and white in the moonlight. Tony pulls into the parking lot, into the space just in front of their room as he had before.

He tiredly unlocks the room, shutting the door behind him. The lights aren’t on. This immediately worries Tony. He flicks the light switch on. There is no sign of Steve anywhere. He doesn’t bother to call the blond’s name.

There was no where he could have possibly gone—the nearest form of some actual sort of town was miles out. Unless he went on one of his impossibly long runs (but Tony doubted this, it was very late), Steve wasn’t in the motel room. Tony settles into panic mode.

Tony fumbles to open his phone, hitting Steve’s number and holding the phone up to his ear with trembling hands. It goes to voicemail after many rings. Tony tries once more, but then notices the muffled humming coming from the single suitcase they had. He unzips it frantically to find Steve’s phone lying on top of everything that had been shoved inside.

_Where could he have gone? And without his phone?_

But funnily enough, Tony’s own cell starts ringing just as he collapses onto the bed.

 

-=-

 

“Jesus _fuck,_ Bucky. Could you make it any more painful?”

“Maybe if you weren’t dating a fucking _hunter,_ this wouldn’t be happening.”

“Oh, well _I’m sorry,_ I didn’t know when we started dating _four years_ ago!” Steve winces. “Would you just pull the damn thing out already?!”

Bucky pauses. “Stop complaining and maybe I will,” he says, before sliding the pair of surgical scissors from Steve’s calf, the remnants of a silver bullet along with them. They don’t bother with stitches—without the silver, the wound itself would heal in little time.

“I just cannot _believe_ the one time you finally decide to come home, you bring a fuckin’ _hunter_ along with you,” Bucky grumbles after washing his hands.

There’s a small pool of blood on the floor from their messy impromptu surgery. Steve stares down at the liquid as if his disapproving glare would get rid of it. He was still upset over getting shot by his boyfriend, even if Tony hadn’t known it was him.

“Try getting a cloth. That might work better.”

“Shut up,” Steve rolls his eyes. “Can I borrow your phone, first? I need to call Tony before he sends out a search party.”

Bucky grumbles, tossing his phone over. “Whatever, punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve teases, catching the phone swiftly. He dials Tony’s number.

It takes three rings and a bit of static before he hears an unsteady, “ _Hello?”_

“Tony?”

_“Steve?”_

“Yeah. I’m, um, using someone else’s phone. Just wanted to let you know I’m alright, and will be heading back soon. Sorry for not giving you a heads up,” Steve excuses pathetically.

_“It’s fine, as long as I know you’re okay. You_ are _okay, right?”_

Steve chuckles. “Yes, I’m okay. I had just... caught a ride into town from someone else at the motel is all. See you soon.”

_“Love you.”_

“Love you too,” Steve hangs up. Bucky is making faces at him.

“What?” Steve raises an eyebrow. “As if you and Natasha aren’t just as gross.”

“Sure, sure,” Bucky dismisses, shaking his head. “But at least she doesn’t try to shoot me down with the one thing that will sure-fire kill me if it hits the right target.”

“Bucky!”

 “I’m just saying!”

“Let it go, Buck!” Steve shouts, annoyed. “He is a good person, really. Other than the hunter part. I’m not just going to show up at the motel doorstep as the huge ass wolf that hurt him to defend my packmates. I can’t tell him, at least not yet. And besides, I’m sure Natasha could find plenty of other ways to kill you.”

“I know she very well could, yeah. But it’s better to tell him than have him find out on his own, though. Keep that in mind,” Bucky advises. “Clean up this mess and I’ll drive you. Make your excuse less conspicuous. Be glad your lying doesn’t show in your voice, Jesus.”

 

-=-

 

Tony opens the door to Steve looking like a kicked puppy.

“I’m sorry,” the blond mumbles, scraping his shoe against the cement. He seems guilty, and Tony couldn’t help but wonder why. _Could he be hiding something?_

Tony scrunches his nose. “I don’t know if I accept your apology.”

He has never seen Steve’s face drop so quickly.

“Oh, Steve, I—you know I was just joking,” Tony brings the muscular blond into a bear hug. Though, he pulls away when he hears the taller man laughing.

“I hope you know I was too,” Steve grins impishly. Tony shoves him fondly. Steve sticks out his bottom lip. Tony rolls his eyes, before tugging Steve into the room by the collar of his shirt. He pulls the blond down into a chaste kiss, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

“I thought something happened to you,” Tony whispers.

“Nothing will ever happen to me, as long as I can help it,” Steve assures.

Tony hums. “Then do explain the limp, hon. It’s not your usual ‘morning after a night of amazingly good sex’ walk.”

Steve tenses in Tony’s arms. He forces out a laugh. “Bar altercation.”

“Steve...”

“What? You know me. Someone’s knife barely scraped me across the leg, no biggie,” Steve shrugs. Tony gapes.

“ _Barely scraped you?!_ A knife can’t _barely_ scrape you! _”_

“That doesn’t matter,” Steve is quick to say, “I’m alright, is my point. No supernatural creatures involved. Not your doing. Purely mine.”

“You’re an idiot! _Christ._ Let me at least see where—“

Steve tries to deflect Tony’s concern, waving him off. “I said I was fine. No need for a checkup. Why don’t you tell me about your case instead, hm?”

Tony chews his lip. “You wouldn’t want to know. I wouldn’t want to worry you.”

Steve looks at him with wide, innocent eyes. “I think I can take it. You’re here, alive and unscathed, right?”

Tony hesitates, taking in a shaky breath. “I... Steve, I almost died. I had to shoot it so I could... I can still _feel_ it pressing down on my chest, I couldn’t... I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t—there wasn’t any _humanity_ there. I’ve never...”

Steve brings Tony closer. He gently runs his fingers through the brunet’s hair.  He whispers, “Oh, Tony, I’m so sorry.”

Tony sniffles. “It wasn’t... it’s not your fault. I just... I’ve never been so scared in my life.”

Steve flinches when he says this, and had Tony not been in his hold he probably wouldn’t have noticed the movement. He doesn’t bother to comment on it, however.

“I... I have to go back, though, I need to finish the case,” Tony utters into Steve’s chest. Steve’s grip tightens. “Can you help me with the duffel? I want to be... I want to be more prepared this time. I need to finish this case. I can’t just... S-Steve?”

“Hm, what? Oh, yeah. Yeah,” Steve takes a step back from Tony. “Do you want to go get it and bring it in?”

Tony nods, and goes off to do as Steve suggested.

 

-=-

 

Steve rolls over in bed, his nausea overwhelming. Tony had had Wolf’s bane in the duffel, and Steve’s heightened senses made its raw presence unbearable.

He tosses the blanket aside, sitting up. He rushes to the bathroom.

Tony wakes up soon after to find Steve vomiting out his guts out into the toilet. He’s hunched over, heaving and awfully pale.

“Steve, honey, are you alright?” He asks softly.

“Yeah, I’m... great,” Steve laughs dryly.

Tony crouches next to his boyfriend, calmly rubbing his shoulder. “You don’t think that cut you got could’ve caused this? It might be infected.”

“It’s not that, I... checked.”

“Are you _sure?”_ Tony urges. “Let me see it, just in case, Steve. Please.”

Steve shrugs off Tony’s hand. “I’m sure.”

_“Steve—“_

“I said I’m _sure,”_ Steve growls irritably, turning his head to face Tony. He shuts his eyes, and takes a deep breath. “I think I need some fresh air.”

Steve stands and pushes past Tony, who couldn’t help but remain glued to the spot in shock. And not only because of the outburst—he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of the same icy blue eyes that had stared him down many hours prior as the wolf belonging to these eyes stood on his chest, taunting him, as if to say, “I could kill you right now if I wanted.”

Minutes later, when Tony went to follow Steve outside, the blond was nowhere to be seen. Tony doesn’t panic this time—instead, he feels numb.

It was probably his mind playing tricks on him, he concluded. After all, it was late, he was sleep deprived, and that earlier encounter had been traumatic.

Tony decides to go for a drive.

 

-=-

 

_What had he done?_ Steve was near certain he had given up his secret in his fit of agitation. When he closed the motel door, he made sure Tony wasn’t following. He ran off soon after.

He wasn’t quite sure why Tony’s concern had him so upset. Steve regretted his tone and words indefinitely. He could only pray Tony didn’t connect any dots.

Except, with his run, therapeutic as it might be to him, he came to a consensus.

He was going to tell Tony. He had to, now. Before Tony figured anything out himself. Because as much as he’d hate to admit it, Bucky had been right—it’d be much better for Steve to reveal his secret himself rather than have Tony find out on his own. Especially since this seemed to be the start of an issue in their relationship.

But Tony wasn’t at the room when he got back. Neither was his car. Steve sighed. Tony apparently had the same idea of heading off somewhere to get his mind off things.

He creeps back into the room (that was still unlocked), turns off the light and shifts. He hops onto the bed, in the hopes Tony returns soon.

He sleeps for hours.

 

-=-

 

As soon as Tony turns the lights on, he freezes.

On the bed, curled up and resting was the snow white wolf he had shot not twenty-four hours ago. _Was it here for revenge?_

Tony closes the door shut quietly, and tiptoes his way across the room to the sketchily designed wooden table where the duffel bag was sitting. He was very, _very_ thankful it had been left unzipped. He digs around as quietly as he can for the gun he already had loaded with silver bullets.

He obviously wasn’t quiet enough, though. The werewolf raises its head with tired disinterest, before dropping it again. Tony tightens his grip on the gun.

“Why are you here?” Tony hisses.

The wolf sounds an unidentifiable noise in response. It the stirs, before moving to stand and jump off the bed, and _holy shit_ is it huge, now that he’s not under it. Tony steps backwards warily, and the wolf cowers in sync with his movements. This surprises Tony, if only a little bit.

It bows into a stretch like any other dog might after a long nap. Tony wonders how long it had been in the room. It then walks toward the shared suitcase him and Steve had. Speaking of which, _where_ is _Steve?_

The wolf is poking its nose around in their clothes, and Tony can do nothing but watch. It drags out various items of clothing—all of which belonged to Steve. Tony furrows his brow.

He freezes with fear as the wolf cautiously approaches him, a pair of pyjama pants in mouth. It drops the pants, the ones that had been a gag gift from Tony (there were tiny Captain America shields all over them, Tony had thought it was funny—something about Steve’s patriotism), in front of Tony and presses a wet nose to his hand, before sitting down. It was as if it were meant to show it wouldn’t harm Tony, considering their last encounter.

“What are...” Gears begin to shift in his head as he processes the scene in front of him. The wolf starts to pant, wagging its tail. It was an odd look for such a large, terrifying creature. Not only—this wolf was also part human. Supposedly.

Tony stumbles backwards into an equally sketchy wooden chair. He tries, near breathless, _“Steve?”_

Though it wasn’t a particularly bad sight in the least, Tony hadn’t _really_ been expecting Steve to appear before him, let alone buck naked. The blond picks up the pyjama pants to slip them on, much to Tony’s disappointment. However, it didn’t matter at the moment—Tony had a boyfriend to be extremely upset with.

“What? How?” Tony rasps. “You... _you...”_

Steve’s eyes are sad, watering. “Tony, I had t—I’m. I’m so _sorry—“_

“No, you—no. You don’t get to—no. How... how _could you?_ How come you never told me you were...” Tony was riling up, anger buzzing through his veins. _“How come you never told me, Steve?”_

“I was scared, Tony! I was afraid you’d kill me!” Steve shouts, voice cracking.

“And you don’t think _I_ was _scared for my life_ when you tried to kill _me?”_ Tony screams back.

“I _had_ to, Tony. You have to understand that! I couldn’t let you kill my _family!_ I’m _sorry!_ I would never _actually kill you!”_

_“Well it sure didn’t feel that way!”_ Tony shrieks. His throat felt raw from the yelling. He hated this, he hated arguing, yes, but this was a much larger deal than what most of their other fights were about. This was about Steve facing the barrel of the gun that would kill him—the trigger pulled, and silver bullet released by Tony. His own lover, companion of years.

“It doesn’t... I don’t... _fuck,”_ there were tears stinging Tony’s cheeks. He wipes furiously at them. Tony doesn’t even attempt to look at Steve.

Tony sniffles. “Get out,” he whispers, voice hoarse. His gaze still hasn’t left the carpeted motel floor.

“Tony—“ Steve tries, voice soft yet raspy.

“I said,” Tony says, louder now, “ _Get! Out!”_

There’s no spoken response in return, only the sound of two shuffling footsteps becoming four. The door was somehow open again, and there stood the white wolf—fucking _Steve—_ staring back at Tony, as if waiting for reconciliation rather than exile. The moment only lasts a few second, and within the blink of an eye, Steve is gone.

Tony collapses to his knees, and lets his tears roll freely down his face. The loaded gun makes a _thud_ as it falls to the ground, having lost the grasp of Tony’s shaking hands.

_What had he done?_

-=-

 

_Oh, what had Steve done?_

Telling Tony had been a terrible, _terrible_ idea. It was the truth, and Tony deserved to know—but at what cost?

_The cost of our relationship,_ Steve thought bitterly. He had never had someone who loved him like Tony had before. He had never loved someone like he had Tony before.

Steve’s blood was pumping, and as were his legs as he kept pushing onwards into the forest. Runs always helped to clear his head. However, this time, he had no final destination. Tony would never want him to return, he was sure.

He tried to focus on the sound of his panting, the wind rustling through the trees. Anything to get his mind off Tony. He wanted to think about anything but Tony. It was like a fresh-cut wound. Like a punch to the gut. A silver bullet to the heart.

Steve was too zoned out to hear a second set of footsteps joining him until another large wolf knocked into him. The two went tumbling in a flurry of white and hazel fur. They eventually come to a stop. The brown wolf stands, and Steve, in a daze, remains on the soil floor of the forest.

_“Fuck off, Bucky,”_ Steve growls weakly.

_“Not until I’m told what’s wrong,”_ he returns, _“Let’s get you back to the house.”_

Steve grumbles some more to himself, but reluctantly gets back up. He walks alongside Bucky, but doesn’t say a word. Neither does his packmate.

 

-=-

 

The house is lively, homely, and Steve is hit suddenly with how much he missed this life. They’re greeted by pups running around recklessly, parents chasing them around with much more caution, other relatives and friends watching in amusement or chatting about.

“Hey! Look who has finally made it home,” Clint exclaims, spotting the two wolves—though they were now human and dressed—in the doorway. “And look what he brought along. It’s good to see you Steve.”

Steve is pulled into a bear hug. “It’s good to see you too, Clint,” he pulls away, “How are the kids?”

“Awful,” Clint snorts. “There’s a third on the way.”

“Goodness. I feel bad for Laura. I don’t know how she managed to have sex at least once with your ugly mug,” Steve smirks.

“Right. _Now_ I remember why I was glad you were gone,” Clint retorts. “Well, come on in. Visit around. How long are you here for?”

The door clicks shut behind them, Bucky already well into a conversation with someone else across the room. “Not sure yet. A few days, maybe. Do you still have my room?”

“Unfortunately, no. It was taken over by some of our newer members. You’ll meet them at some point, I’m sure,” Clint shrugs. “Oh, yeah. Did James tell you he and Nat bonded?”

“Really?” Steve asks, eyebrows raised. “That’s new news to me. I’ll have to ask him about it.”

“Hm. Well, food’s in the kitchen, alcohol’s in the cupboard. You know the drill,” Clint delivers him a pat on the back before slipping away.

Steve’s shoulders slump as he faces the familiar, familial scene. He only wished he could have brought Tony someday—there were humans, as well as other supernatural beings that were a part of the pack. It wasn’t just werewolves. It would have to remain a wish, though. Tony would never want anything to do with Steve ever again. He wouldn’t want anything to do with a family of creatures he hunted, and probably hated.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s going on, now?” Bucky asks suddenly from beside him.

Steve turns his head. “After you tell me about you bonding with Natasha. Unfortunate that Clint had to be the one to tell me, and not the source himself.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You get to know when you tell me your issue. So what’s up, Stevie?”

“Well... I took your advice,” Steve sighs.

“Oh no. Which advice? It’s not like you to follow it,” Bucky says teasingly, but Steve could hear the tinge of worry creeping into his voice.

“I... told him. About... you know. Me.”

Bucky pauses. “I take it it didn’t go too well?”

Steve shrugs helplessly. “No, it did not. At all. He... we fought. Tony told me to leave. So, I went.”

“Oh, Stevie,” Bucky throws an arm over Steve’s shoulders. “I know how much he means to you. I’m sorry it went that way. But, I’m sure you mean a lot to him too. Tony will get over it eventually.”

“Are my ears burning, or did I hear a new name about?”

“Jan, how are you?” Steve lightens up. Bucky’s arm drops, and Steve brings Jan in for a hug.

“Nuh uh. None of that. Who’s this Tony you speak of? Is he here?”

“No, he isn’t,” Bucky interjects. “ _However..._ Tony is actually Steve’s boyfriend.”

Steve elbows Bucky in the side. The latter just grins wolfishly before walking off. Steve rolls his eyes. Jan simply laughs.

“Boyfriend, huh? Of how long? And why isn’t he here?”

Steve tenses for a moment, but forces himself to relax. “A few years now. He’s not here because we had a little... spat. Thought I’d give him some space. We weren’t too far out. Close enough for me to run.”

“A little spat, huh? You seem a bit more upset for it to be just that. Are you alright, sweetheart?” Jan consoles.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing,” Steve waves a hand.

“If I’ve learned anything about being a female for such a long time, things are definitely not fine. Tell me about it, hon.”

Steve huffs. “I just got kicked out of the motel, it doesn’t mean anything. I’m sure everything will blow over in a few days.”

“A few _days?_ God, how have you kept this relationship alive for _years?”_ Jan shakes her head. “C’mere. Jan’ll solve you problems,” Jan says, and Steve is pulled in for another hug.

“I should have known it wouldn’t have worked out,” Steve mourns to himself. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. “I should have told him sooner. I should have told him, Jan.”

“Oh, darling,” Jan was rubbing his back comfortingly. She wouldn’t coax anymore from him, nor would Steve explain anything else. But that was alright—the family, his pack—they all understood each other very well, even without words.

“I’m glad you’re willing to open up to me, but... you’re not here to sulk. I’m getting you severely drunk tonight. Perhaps I’ll get Clint to make one of his disgusting cocktails. C’mon,” Jan beckons for the kitchen. Getting drunk sounded like a great idea at the moment.

 

-=-

 

Three days later, late into the night, Steve decided to go back to the motel. If not to see Tony again, to retrieve his things.

He stopped short on the edge of the parking lot. Tony’s car was still parked in its spot, unmoved. Oh, God. Steve hopped Tony had remembered to feed himself. It wouldn’t be the first time he would go malnourished for days on end when Steve wasn’t there to force him to eat something.

Steve remains a wolf to the door, pawing and scratching. It was mostly to see if Tony were there. There was the click of a lock, but the door never opens. Steve whimpers involuntarily. He stops scratching and lays down at the step. He whimpers again, and rests his head on his paws.

He feels his eyes feeling droopy minutes later when the door cracks open. Tony looms over him, nervousness and... _fear_ radiating from him.

“You’re back,” Tony says, hardly audible.

Steve sits up. He whines in response. Tony remains silent, but opens the door wider to leave enough room for Steve to enter.

The room itself looked more distraught, with the blanket off to the side of a bed, a chair overturned. Other items here and there. Like a weak tornado had torn through the room. He wouldn’t mention it, however. It was Tony’s own matter.

Their suitcase is still open, and Steve’s stuff is still scattered, as he had left it. He begins picking up his things and dropping them into his personal backpack untidily, as Tony probably wouldn’t be coming with him. From the corner of his eye, Steve can see Tony standing still as a statue in the doorway.

Steve manages to fit the majority of his important belonging in the bag, but his teeth are too large to get a hold on the zipper, and he really, _really_ did not want to become human at this moment in time. He didn’t think Tony wanted him to, either.

He sees Tony hesitantly yet steadily approaching. Tony is visibly uneasy. It turned out his intention was to help Steve zip the bag closed. He does so, but at a simple price—

“Why?” Tony asks quietly.

Steve looks up at Tony, but makes to move to answer. He’s not sure how, words or no.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” He pushes further.

Steve nudges at the shut backpack as a gesture for Tony to reopen it. Tony seems to understand, and unzips it. Steve drags out a pair of pants, before shifting back. He’s fast to redress.

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing past Steve’s lips.

Tony shakes his head. “That’s not good enough. Why hadn’t you told me you were a _werewolf?”_

“I didn’t think you’d ever have to find out,” Steve admits, as if it explained everything. Tony seemed to disagree.

“That clearly wasn’t the case! What, you didn’t think that _I,_ a _hunter,_ would never find out that my own _boyfriend_ is one of the things I _hunted?_ One of the things I have _killed?”_ Tony asks, exasperated.

“Please, Tony, I don’t want this to escalate. Not like last time,” Steve begs. “I’ll answer whatever you want me to answer, but please, _please._ I don’t want to fight. I didn’t come here to argue.”

Tony takes a slow inhale through his nose. “Then tell me: why didn’t you tell me, Steve?”

Steve almost flinches when his name is said, but he answers as promised. “I didn’t tell you because, well, for my safety, obviously, but mainly because... I... I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want you to leave me. How you reacted... that was exactly as I imagined. Except, I also imagined that when I did eventually come back, you’d be long gone. Off forgetting about me.”

“Oh, Steve,” Tony chokes out. Steve had been avoiding looking Tony in the face, but when he finally glances upwards, he sees that he appears almost... sad.

Tony is suddenly a lot closer, almost chest to chest with Steve. He looks up at Steve, then leaning forward to press a ginger kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve doesn’t relax into it completely, but he doesn’t pull away either. Honestly, he’s just a bit stunned Tony would want to kiss him at all with their current standpoint.

“I would never leave you,” Tony sobs out. “Never.”

And then they’re kissing again, as if all was well. The two of them both knew, however, that they still had more to work through. They both ignore this for the time being, though.

 

-=-

 

Tony eventually leaves the hunting business, because apparently it was possible with a pack of various beings to back you up. They were all willing to move past Tony’s retired occupation—at least, those who had found out what he had done for a living were. The rest simply remained in the dark. But it didn’t matter, really. The pack had taken a great liking to him.

Steve and Tony eventually wed one another. It was mostly arranged by Jan and a few others, who were spectacular at that kind of thing. It had been beautiful, if Tony did say so himself. And he was definitely glad to be able to call Steve his husband.

They had very well gotten over their issue, and Tony had, with time, come to terms with Steve’s state of being. In fact, with even more time, he had come to like his husband’s alternate state. He could no longer count on his fingers and toes the times they would lay side by side, Tony dragging his hand through Steve’s soft, thick, white fur.

They were in love, all was _so_ well, and they were content. Happy. Tony learned even more about Steve with the introduction to his family, he learned even more about the creatures surrounding. Information he would have never learned solely as a hunter.

It seemed like all bad things had fled from the world, and everyone intended for it to stay that way.

So it would.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i actually started writing this before i started my bingo series, but ended up taking a break since i wasn't sure where it would go until now. so i thought, why not use this for a fill? that'd work perfectly fine for my lazy ass.
> 
> anyway.
> 
> hope you all enjoyed. <3


End file.
